


Alexander Hamilton And The Chamber of Bisexuality

by delenasus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack and Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, cliché as fuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delenasus/pseuds/delenasus
Summary: Crackships para todos.





	Alexander Hamilton And The Chamber of Bisexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODO ESTO ES UNA BROMA, COMO VUESTRAS VIDAS. 
> 
> NADA DE LO DICHO AQUÍ ES EN SERIO.
> 
> TODO ES BROMA.
> 
> TODO.

Era un día lluvioso.

Alexander Hamilton estaba teniendo un mal día. No solo por la lluvia, si no porque en su juego Pokémon Rojo (porque aún no tenía el dinero para comprarse la Nintendo 3DS y tener el fabuloso nuevo juego Pokémon) no lograba evolucionar a Bulbasaur, y se estaba empezando a hartar un poco de la situación. Decidió entonces encerder su ordenador para mirar algún tutorial en Youtube a ver si lograba evolucionar al maldito pokémon. 

Encontró un gamer pro-player que hacía tutoriales del juego Pokémon, y tras ver el vídeo tres veces tuvo que dejarlo ya que no se fijaba en el tutorial en sí, si no en los sexys pectorales del youtuber y como el micrófono hacía ruidos raros cuando respiraba. Se quedó con curiosidad, y le dio click a otros vídeos. Bulbasaur no evolucionaría en varias horas. Lo que sí evolucionaría sería la devoción que Alexander sentía por el youtuber. Clickeó tutorial tras tutorial, challenge tras challenge, y tag tras tag, hasta vio su puto DrawMyLife. Hasta vio uno en el que se tragaba el Ambipur para conseguir visitas. 

Alexander estaba cautivado. Tanto, que cuando su madre entró en la habitación con la chancla para decirle que fuese a sacar al perro e hiciese de una vez los deberes del Workbook, Alexander le contestó:

— Mami, quiero ser youtuber de mayor.

Si las miradas matasen, nuestro protagonista estaría ingresado en el hospital. Su madre, chancla en mano, estaba más cabreada que los Zubat cuando los molestabas.

— Ni youtuber ni mierdas —le dijo, totalmente enervada, con la cara roja, parecía que iba a echar humo por las orejas—. Tú lo que tienes que hacer es estudiar, que de tanta pantallica te vas a quedar tonto y ciego como un topo.

A regañadientes, Hamilton fue a pasear a su perro George III (era ya el tercer perro que tenía, los otros se habían escapado, Alexander nunca entendería el por qué), y de paso, capturó un par de Pidgeys en el Pokémon Go. Sí, Alexander era un total friki, pero al menos los Pidgeys no le hacían bullying. En el instituto era víctima de acoso escolar por parte de Tomás Jeremías y Jaime Maldonado, que eran de un curso mayor y demasiado altos para el metro cincuenta que Alexander Hamilton medía. No era tan bajo, según le decían sus amigos Hernando y Marcos, si no que el resto del mundo era tamaño XXL. Quizá eso explicaba su obsesión con los youtubers, porque ellos no se metían con él y su escasez de altura.

Cuando llegó a casa, ya había decidido que tras hacer los deberes de sintáxis, le mandaría un mensaje al youtuber, que, a todo esto, se llamaba TortugaMan47. Un nombre un poco raro, pero Alexander suponía que no todos los padres querían a sus hijos. Respiró y le dio al botoncito de mensaje privado. 

 **PokerFriki73:** Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)

 **PokerFriki73:** Holaaaaaaaaa

 **PokerFriki73:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **PokerFriki73:** A a a aaa aaaa

 **PokerFriki73:** Perdon se me mando antes de terminar de escribir

 **PokerFriki73:** Eooooooo

 **PokerFriki73:** Respondeeee

 _ **TortugaMan47:**_ ¿Hola?

 **PokerFriki73:** Holaaaa!!! :D

 **PokerFriki73:** Me puedes dar trucos para ser youtuber?? Es que quiero aprender a hacer videos

 ** _TortugaMan47:_ ** Bueno...

 _ **TortugaMan47:**_ Lo primero, ¿tienes cámara?

 **PokerFriki73:** Vale mi movil??????? Es un Samsung

 ** _TortugaMan47:_  **Bueeeeeeno, supongo que servirá. ¿Sabes manejar algún programa de edición?

 **PokerFriki73:** Como openshot??

 ** _TortugaMan47:_** ¿Qué es Openshot? Yo te recomiendo el Camtasia o, si tienes más experiencia, el Adobe After Effects o Sony Vegas Pro.

 **PokerFriki73:** No tengo experiencia

 ** _TortugaMan47:_** Entonces puedes empezar con Camtasia. Dime tu correo y te mando un enlace sin virus y un tutorial para tenerlo gratis.

Alexander casi se cagó encima cuando aquel mensaje apareció en su pantalla de ordenador. Corrió a hacerse una nueva cuenta (la antigua era AlExWeNoRrO@yahoo.es, y no quería que su crush leyese semejante abominación de dirección de correo) y le mandó el correo a TortugaMan47. Con su nuevo nombre, bulbasaurelrey@gmail.com, daba una impresión más formal y seductora.

 _ **TortugaMan47:**_ Vale, ya te he mandado el correo. Cuando lo instales, escríbeme para contarme como te funciona ;).

Aquel emoji despertó en Hamilton un sentimiento que creía desaparecido en su vida: esperanza. Aunque no fuese a usarlos (o en su defecto, a entender su uso jamás), agregó a TortugaMan47 a todos sus círculos de Google+. Había algo en él que veía en esa conversación el inicio de una bonita amistad, o, si Alexander Gafe Hamilton no la cagaba, algo más que una amistad (hermandad si TortugaMan47 resultaba ser más heterosexual que las piedras). 

Aquella noche, Alexander soñó con un canal compartido con TortugaMan47. Se despertó más cachondo que un tío hetero en Halloween.

 

* * *

 

Fueron pasando los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas y meses. PokerFriki73 creció hasta convertirse en un canal decente de 4932 subscriptores, que veían sus vídeos diariamente aunque ni Alexander supiese por qué. Para sus 5000 subscriptores, en uno de sus momentos de arrogancia, había prometido un collab con TortugaMan47. 

El problema era que desde que le pasó el enlace, no habían vuelto a hablar (los sueños de Hamilton no contaban). Hamilton aún tenía esperanza de que hablaran para, aunque fuera, hacer el colab. Pero estaba cruda la cosa, sobretodo porque el último vídeo de TortugaMan47 había sido un vídeo con su _novia_. Hamilton casi vomitó el Puleva de la merienda después de verlo, pero estaba dispuesto a compartir si hacía falta. 

Por tanto, contactó de nuevo con su TortugaHombre.

 **PokerFriki73:** Heyyyyyyy :)

 ** _TortugaMan47:_** ¡Hola!

 **PokerFriki73:** Tengo algo para proponerte...

 _ **TortugaMan47:**_ ¿El qué?:0.

 **PokerFriki73:** Cuando llegue a los 5000 subscriptores (que me queda poco eh), ¿te importaría hacer un colab conmigo?

 _ **TortugaMan47:**_ ...

 _ **TortugaMan47:**_ Uhhhhhhhh.... No te conozco, no sé si quiera si vivimos en el mismo país, o continente. Si nos conociéramos un poco más, a lo mejor.

 _ **TortugaMan47:**_ ¿Por qué no lo pospones hasta, yo que sé, los 10000 subscriptores, y así podríamos conocernos un poco mejor? Es para que no sea muy precipitado :).

 **PokerFriki73:** Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón... Por cierto, ¿dónde vives?

Sí, definitivamente, eso era el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

 

* * *

 

Pasaron un par de semanas y Alexander y TortugaMan47, que resultó llamarse John Laurens y no TortugaMan47, no habían parado de hablar desde el día en el que Hamilton sugerió hacer el colab. Hamilton tenía que aceptarlo, cada vez que John le enviaba un mensaje, aunque fuera la mayor tontería del mundo, el corazón de nuestro protagonista palpitaba como una patata siendo frita. Hamilton, estaba enamorándose profundamente de su nuevo amigo. Tenía que contárselo a sus amigos del instituto, Hernando y Marcos, pero estos estaban más ocupados con su propia relación: Marcos estaba convencido de que Hernando era pambisito, pero Hernando no quería hablar del tema. Hamilton, que no quería entrar en temas de ese tipo, decidió no sacar el tema: si uno de sus amigos era pambisito, ¿qué podía esperar? ¿que fuesen neonazis? No, Hamilton no quería más dramas en su vida cuando Laurens podía divertirle con comedias entretenidas día y noche.

Con el tiempo, consiguió reunir suficiente dinero para comprar un billete de Renfe y visitar a John, que vivía en la capital del país, mientras que Hamilton vivía en un pueblecito de Texas. Hamilton quería darle la sorpresa a John, ya que le quedaban 20 seguidores para llegar a los 10000, y encima, se acercaba el cumpleaños de éste, y, ¿qué mejor que hacer un colab por su cumpleaños?

Bueno, sus amigos, Hernando y Marcos, no estaban muy de acuerdo con su plan, y se lo expresaron claramente una tarde que se reunieron para jugar al LoL en la casa de Hamilton.

— Chavales, voy a ir a la capital a darle una sorpresa a John —Hamilton anunció, esperando una respuesta positiva, tal vez algunos fuegos artificiales o una fiesta, por parte de sus amigos—. Es por su cumpleaños.

Pero no ocurrió así. Ambos le miraron como si acabase de decir que España había ganado Eurovisión, y Marcos, el que más cerca de él estaba, se sacó la chancla y le dio con ella en la cabeza.

— ¿Tú eres tonto o qué? ¿Que se te ha perdido a ti en la capital? —le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos. 

— Déjalo Marcos, que el Jonathan ese lo tiene atontado perdido. —dijo Hernando, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Marcos y quitándole la chancla de la mano con cuidado de que no le diera a nadie—. Si es que te dije que teníamos que haber añadido al Aarón al grupo, no a este Hobbit.

— Oye, que estoy delante malparido. —Hamilton se quejó desde su estatura.

Ambos amigos le miraron con ojos fulminantes.

— Alexander, es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando están hablando con otra persona. —Marcos le recriminó.

— Ilixindir, is di mili idiciciín intirrimpir i li ginti ciindi istín hiblindi cin itri pirsini. —Alexander se burló.

Esta vez, Hernando, cabreado, fue el que se sacó la chancla, que le dio a nuestro protagonista en la cabeza. No se marcó un Bella Durmiente de milagro. Tras aquel desafortunado incidente, Alexander logró convencer a sus amigos de que le ayudaran con una tapadera para que su santa madre no descubriese que se había ido a la capital.

— Pero recordar que, si os pregunta si dónde estoy, le decís que estoy en la convención de jugadores de Pókemon Go en Houston y que no venga a buscarme que hay muchos Zubats, —les recordó a ambos— y no le digáis que voy a conocer a nadie, que capaz le da un infarto.

— A ver, nos enteramos las treinta primera veces que lo dijiste, pesao.

 

_**(TO BE CONTINUED)** _


End file.
